


sunlight in your smile

by alvisable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Characters Briefly Mentioned - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, side kihyuk and wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: “Hyungwon-ah, are you telling me you didn’t realize that Hyunwoo and you are boyfriends, all this time?”“Hyunwoo and I are what?”---In which Hyungwon is clueless and unaware that he is in a relationship with Hyunwoo, and he gets certain help to make the situation clearer.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	sunlight in your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DopamineX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/gifts).



> This is my first MX fic and Showhyung is my OTP, I wish everyone could enjoy reading it! >3<
> 
> Also, thank you so much for DopamineX for giving so many Showhyung contents, and beta-ing this fic! I'll always be grateful. (*>艸<)♥♥♥

Hyungwon felt uneasiness seeping through his body when he felt someone shift beside him. His eyelids fluttered open as he tried to recognize where he was, before looking sideways and finding Hyunwoo snoring peacefully in his sleep. One of his arms was wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist, so tight and warm.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile a little, yet what he felt before still gnawed at him like a lick of smoky fire. It clenched and burned his heart, and without any warning, a line of tears escaped and wet his cheek.

He gasped as he tried to wipe it silently. He tried his best not to move too much—his left hand was trapped underneath Hyunwoo’s strong arm—as he had to take out the other hand outside of the blanket to wipe his tears.

Just as Hyungwon was about to raise his hand, Hyunwoo groaned a little and soon began to open his eyes.

Hyungwon stiffened as Hyunwoo blinked several times before his eyes went wide and he focused his gaze on the younger’s face.

“Won-ah,” his voice was filled with worry as he stroked Hyungwon’s damp skin, “are you okay?”

Hearing those words was kind of expected and predictable, but Hyungwon still found it difficult to believe. This was _Son Hyunwoo_ , the Hyunwoo everyone adored at college and whom Hyungwon would never dream of telling his worries. Especially his worries _on_ Hyungwon. And though this wasn’t the right time to calculate everything too much, Hyungwon muttered a weak _“I’m okay”_. His voice hoarse and before he knew it, his grip on Hyunwoo’s shirt tightened. Another tear threatened to escape, but he managed to hold it back and smile wearily before his eyes twitched and his uneasiness won the best of him.

“Hey, Won-ah. Hey. Shh. It’s okay.” Hyunwoo suddenly embraced him in a tight hug as Hyungwon’s crying became tumultuous and agonizing. His shoulders shook uncontrollably, and the older let him bury his face in his chest, no matter how messy his state was. “It was just a dream, okay? You didn’t experience all those horrible experiences. And I’m here with you. You don’t need to worry.”

Hyungwon didn’t say anything and just hugged him back even when it felt awkward. He found comfort in Hyunwoo’s hold, and he let out his emotions as the older stroked his back, and sometimes his hair, while trying to soothe him by whispering calming words. It was enough to get him back to normal after several minutes, and Hyungwon tried to sniff as quietly as possible after the mess he had caused this early morning.

“What happened, Won-ah? Wanna talk about it?”

Hyungwon blinked rapidly. His cheeks reddened as flashes of memories passed through him. Well, maybe not necessarily _memories_ , but dreams. Dreams that had been rooted too deeply in his mind till he felt like he needed to break down.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon answered, his lips smiling tightly as he tried to convince the older that he was alright now.

“Okay.” Hyunwoo smiled back, his full rosy lips looking perfect in the sunlight streaming through the window. They were still in each other’s embrace and neither of them moved away, so Hyungwon didn’t say anything as a response (and he was grateful that Hyunwoo wasn’t the type to pry) and let them be in that position for a little longer.

* * *

The next Monday, Hyungwon was at the library’s backyard that had been renovated to be a cool and quiet place to study. He was accompanied by Minhyuk and Changkyun, who were busy discussing the next art exhibition in their department and the kind of project that they would like to submit.

“Hyungwon-ah, have you decided what kind of painting you’ll work on that _might be_ accepted by our professor?”

“No,” Hyungwon answered, briefly. There was something else that bothered him to the core. So he just asked Minhyuk about it without thinking further, “What happened last Saturday?”

Minhyuk quirked his eyebrows. “What happened what?”

“You guys suddenly left me alone with Hyunwoo hyung.” Hyungwon said his sentence rather quickly and in a low volume that the other two almost couldn’t hear. He wondered if his reactions—warm cheeks complete with heart beating zillion times faster—would give away something that he didn’t want his friends to know, _yet_. He didn’t know what exactly, though, he just wanted them to be like they usually are.

“What could we do? You were asleep in his lap while we continued playing video games, so we took the clue and let you guys spend the quality time you deserve.” Minhyuk winked as he explained this with an innocent face, as if he and the others were doing God’s work.

Which only made Hyungwon confused! When he looked at Changkyun to find any confirmation, the youngest only winked before giving an OK sign with his fingers.

“Why did you ask what happened? Did you guys make love to each other senseless that you got some kind of hangover and now you barely remember?”

Changkyun cackled a little before composing his expression, while Minhyuk giggled as he saw Hyungwon blushing furiously.

“Lee Minhyuk!” Hyungwon smacked the blond’s hand as he felt his cheeks get even redder. He wanted to say that Hyunwoo and he weren’t like that. They weren’t even a _thing_. And they certainly didn’t do anything weird. He was just curious as to why he was left in the older’s place. Yet, he knew it was useless. Asking his friends about it, that is. 

He shook his head and didn’t bring up the topic for the rest of that day.

* * *

Their days were pretty normal after that one morning where Hyungwon had woken up in Hyunwoo’s arms and sobbed quite ugly over something he couldn’t even remember.

Hyunwoo was their senior from the literature department, but he hung out a lot with Hyungwon and his friends since they took several classes together in previous semesters. He often visited their art exhibitions and performances, whether it was for assignments or the department’s event.

Other times Hyungwon and he were just studying together, or they went to some place to refresh their hectic schedule, as midterms were approaching soon.

During those times, Hyungwon realized that Hyunwoo was focusing his attention more on him. Not that he minded, though. He was just so hyper aware of it and he didn’t want to seem like he was being too concerned about what happened.

After all, that’s just how they always were, all this time. He didn’t know when exactly it started, but the older had gotten so close to him. Taking care of almost everything he needed—whether it was for going somewhere close together, or asking the younger to have lunch with him (just the two of them, when the others happened to have their respective schedules), or making sure to attend Hyungwon’s performances.

Hyungwon found him to be very supportive and it made him... well, proud maybe? Or flattered? Maybe it made him _flustered,_ he didn’t know! Whatever it was that made his stomach flip and flop like gazillion butterflies roamed around inside. 

“Hyungwon-ah!” A voice called from behind and he saw Hoseok waving his hand from across the corridor. Hyungwon smiled back as they approached each other and hugged a little.

“Hyung! Long time no see,” he said, scanning Hoseok from up to toe since the older hadn’t been around much. Ever since he was majoring in music, there were more and more projects and assignments that he needed to finish. He was much busier than before and so he didn’t hang out much with the rest of them. “Sorry I couldn’t come to your showcase... I wish I could, but congratulations on finishing this huge feat of a project!”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” Hoseok waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea of being anything close to a huge feat. “It was tiring and agonizing, to say the least. But I’m glad it’s done now. Where are the others? Let’s all meet somewhere and catch up on each other’s progress.”

While Hyungwon told their friends Hoseok was here and wanted them to meet, they strolled the corridor and headed right to the cafeteria. “Too many frustrating essays these days... or should I say scientific journals? Who knows. We got Research Methodology this semester and it’s just so hellish! My brain feels like it might burst!”

Hoseok laughed at Hyungwon’s typical whining. He kept teasing the younger until they reached the cafeteria and found the others waiting in their usual spot with their own meals already placed on the table.

“Hoseok hyung!” Changkyun was the first to notice his arrival. He smiled brightly as Hoseok raced towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you more, Changkyunie!” They shared some small talk while the others were amused by their excitement. Then Hoseok finally paid attention to the others and hugged them all one by one, this time not as tight as he did with Changkyun. There was a unanimous understanding that the two were completely smitten with each other and it was a matter of time before they confessed and started dating.

Hyungwon watched all those reunions with a small smile plastered on his face. The euphoria still seeped in their atmosphere as the two of them placed their orders before joining the others.

Hyungwon’s gaze eventually settled on Hyunwoo, who smiled at him in such a cute and tender way. Hyungwon just smiled back, trying to repress his beating heart by looking away, and munched on his food as he tried to pinpoint what exactly it was all about.

* * *

Valentine’s day was coming soon and everyone seemed to be either busy for the upcoming exams or busy in preparing chocolates and cakes and gifts for their loved ones.

Hyungwon had been following around Minhyuk and Changkyun this whole evening, accompanying them to pick whatever they deemed their love interests would be interested to receive.

Changkyun previously decided to give Hoseok a white bunny-shaped chocolate, before Minhyuk told him that this wasn’t a White Day. The younger then proceeded with bunny-shaped chocolates covered in oreo cookies. It would be finished the day before February the fourteenth, while Minhyuk was still considering a whole lot of options.

“Why are you being so difficult now? You were so confident around Kihyun before, that you didn’t even seem bothered anymore,” Hyungwon said, his legs starting to get tired from the third time they roamed around the store.

“You didn’t do anything yourself! You should pick something for Hyunwoo hyung!” Minhyuk pouted, feeling like Hyungwon didn’t give him any useful input. Which he didn’t. When the other said nothing, he looked at Changkyun and asked, “You agree with me, right, Changkyunie? At least I’m trying my best, unlike some certain lazy bastard who did absolutely nothing, but still keeps getting the attention he doesn’t really deserve at all.”

Changkyun frowned before realization struck him. He chuckled a little before turning to Hyungwon, who stared at his friends as if they had suddenly turned into aliens.

“I-I’m not—” Hyungwon felt his cheeks become hotter as Minhyuk grinned conspiratorially at him. “Listen,” he persisted. The more Minhyuk (and slightly Changkyun, but mostly Minhyuk) stared at him with that mischievous smile, the more Hyungwon felt his cheeks were aflame and that his words would come out stammered. “Hyunwoo hyung and I don’t have anything like that!”

“Sure, Wonnie,” Minhyuk replied, patting his shoulders with exaggerated understanding, that knowing glint still in his eyes. “But you have to know that Hyunwoo hyung would be very happy to receive something from you. It doesn’t hurt to surprise him a bit, you know?” he said as he glanced around the glass cases, displaying all the beautiful chocolates decorated mainly for Valentine’s Day. His eyes widened as he found the one he wanted for Kihyun. 

“I’ll pick that one!” he said to one of the staff, pointing at some cranberries covered in chocolate. His smile was so bright that he didn’t even register Hyungwon and Changkyun’s protests, and proceeded to place an order for the day he’d confess to Kihyun.

* * *

It was around 4 p.m. when Minhyuk called Hyungwon while he was still asleep. He sleepily took his phone and answered a panicked Minhyuk on the other end, who was begging Hyungwon to let him bring his cranberries over because it turned out that Kihyun wouldn’t like them and he was too late to realize that.

Hyungwon shouldn’t be surprised as he and Changkyun had tried to warn the older last week, but he asked anyway, “What about your romantic gift? And your whole confession plan?”

“It’s okay! I’ll take my brother’s _injeolmi bingsu_ since he got quite a lot from guys and girls from his school,” Minhyuk answered in one single breath. He sounded clearly worried and Hyungwon knew in that second that he couldn’t just say no to his ridiculous, last-minute request.

“Fine, but I won’t go to your place. _You_ come here.” Hyungwon sighed as Minhyuk replied with an excited “okay”, his fingers twisting the hem of his shirt as he thought about what he would do with that much chocolate. His parents had made some _hotteok_ —sweet pancakes that they always cooked for each other every Valentine’s Day with various fillings. Hyungwon had tasted some, especially the nutella ones, and he felt like he had had enough sweets for the day.

Not long after, Minhyuk rang his doorbell and Hyungwon opened the door, ready to greet him. He was about to let the blond-haired male inside when Minhyuk quickly shoved his chocolates, which were in a wrapped box with a card on the top, into Hyungwon’s hands. Without saying much, Minhyuk bid Hyungwon goodbye and rushed back to his car to meet Kihyun.

Hyungwon let another sigh while looking at the chocolates which were now _his_ property.

“Hyungwon-ah, who’s that?” His mom appeared behind him while looking at the wrapped chocolate box in his hands.

“Just Minhyuk being Minhyuk, Mom,” he groaned, flipping the box back and forth while contemplating what to do with it. When his mom didn’t immediately reply, Hyungwon looked at her with desperation in his eyes. “I don’t have any date, Mom, if that’s what you wanna know.”

“Oh, really, dear? Then, I suppose that the guy standing in front of the gate is nobody?”

Hyungwon jolted at that question (that sounded more like teasing) and turned his head to see Hyunwoo walking towards him, eyes sparkling and lips curling up in a sweet smile. The older even waved a little as Hyungwon kept staring at him like an idiot. He snapped back to reality when he heard his mom giggle, and Hyungwon hissed, with embarrassment coursing throughout his whole body, “He’s not—we’re not like that, Mom.”

“Okay.” His mom seemed amused with that answer, and that was when Hyungwon realized she was dressed in a golden yellow evening dress, ready to go somewhere with his dad who was apparently fixing his tie before appearing in the living room. “We’re gonna stay out till morning, Hyungwon-ah. Don’t wait up for us, okay?” She winked as his dad offered his arm and his mom wrapped her own around it tightly.

Hyungwon was left in a daze with so little explanation as these two things happened in a flash, even after Hyunwoo properly said hi twice. He cursed himself for being so unprepared for something like this.

* * *

Well, this was awkward. For the first few minutes, Hyungwon left Hyunwoo alone in the living room while he changed his clothes. He also spent all that time overthinking everything. First, he shouldn’t be panicking. Hyunwoo was used to seeing him in his casual clothes, even with his hair being messy and his eyes looking sleepy. Hyunwoo never complained about any of those things, and they had spent a lot of time together, just the two of them—be it for playing games or visiting some cafe after their lectures ended.

 _Still_ he panicked. He didn’t want to, but it was inevitable. Hyunwoo was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt on—definitely looking hot and casual at the same time. Hyungwon didn’t want to delude himself, but it felt like Hyunwoo dressed his best to... _impress him_ or something. He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. He just hoped his imagination would stop popping up every now and then, making him mentally picture himself with Hyunwoo in a romantic way.

 _Ugh! This is because Minhyuk polluted my mind too much with Hyunwoo hyung_.

Well, not that he minded, though.

Second, and this was important, Hyungwon might have interpreted Hyunwoo’s arrival wrong. He just might have been rejected by someone and he came here to talk to Hyungwon about it, pouring his broken heart out as much as he could. It was alright, though. It was, indeed. Hyungwon just couldn’t pinpoint why his heart suddenly clenched in a strange way and he felt a prick in his chest—totally something he couldn’t clearly explain.

So he confidently went back to the living room, where Hyunwoo’s broad back was shown for free, making Hyungwon gulp just from watching it. He approached the older man at a fast pace and he had to gasp—dang, he just had to, _audibly_ , at such a time!—when he noticed Hyunwoo was reading the card on the wrapped chocolate box.

Hyungwon’s panicked state was back again. His hands trembled and he couldn’t think clearly. He knew just from a slight glance that Minhyuk wrote such a sweet letter _for Kihyun_ there, and there was no way to make sure if Minhyuk wrote it with his own handwriting or ordered the store to write it for him.

 _Ugh, that Lee Minhyuk_ —

His thoughts were interrupted as Hyunwoo turned around and stared at Hyungwon, who was in a pastel pink suit that matched his trousers. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, and for the gazillionth time that day, Hyungwon felt his cheeks burn even more than before. He cleared his throat to get Hyunwoo to stop staring. The older met his eyes and simply said, “You’re stunning as always, Hyungwon-ah.”

Now it wasn’t just his cheeks burning, but also his brain that froze and his heart that pounded so loudly that he might even collapse from all these weird reactions. _It’s just Hyunwoo, stop this idiotic behavior!_ he reprimanded himself, although uselessly, as he muttered a quiet “thank you” and moved closer to the older.

After they sat next to each other on the couch in silence, Hyunwoo finally started, “So, about the chocolate...”

“Ah, yeah, about that...” Hyungwon gulped. He didn’t have the heart to say that it was formerly Minhyuk’s and he’d just received it out of force. His heart couldn’t shut up and was now beating a little bit slower as guilt washed over him for not planning a proper surprise for Hyunwoo. He didn’t have to do that though, but _ugh_!

“I like it, Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo said, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks, “ _really, really_ like it.”

Hyungwon just glanced over and smiled awkwardly. _God,_ he might just die right now! That was such a deadly smile Hyunwoo could show anyone, and Hyungwon might be lucky—or cursed—to be able to see that all for himself....

Hyungwon jolted when Hyunwoo slowly tangled their fingers together, his hand warm and strong around the younger’s. Hyungwon thought he was never this nervous before, in front of anyone, as far as he recalled. So he didn’t know how to react when Hyunwoo leaned in way too close and whispered in his ear softly, “Hyungwon-ah, are you afraid of me?”

“What?” Hyungwon turned his face, but that made their distance even shorter than before. He tried not to think of it and continued, “Hyung, no. Of course not. Why would I be afraid of you? You’re the most gentle person I’ve ever known. You’ll never scare me.”

Hyunwoo smiled again. “I’m relieved then.” Then, his gaze fell on Hyungwon’s lips and the younger didn’t want to delude himself again, but Hyunwoo just bit his own bottom lip as he stared into Hyungwon’s eyes. “Hyungwon, may I...?”

Hyungwon knew what the older wanted, so he automatically nodded and let their lips meet. It was soft at first, and then nearly desperate in between as Hyunwoo nipped his lips eagerly. They finally parted after several minutes with Hyungwon being confused and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His mind froze, clearly not expecting they would come this far.

So, Hyunwoo liked him? He should, otherwise he wouldn’t want a kiss, right? And, did this mean Hyungwon liked him too? It was a nice kiss and all, his heart pounded so fast he couldn’t control it. Those were enough signs that he had something for the older. But at first, he didn’t return the kiss, so would Hyunwoo think he was rejected?

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo interrupted the younger’s thoughts again, “don’t overthink it. It was nice.”

“How—”

Hyungwon didn’t get to finish his sentence as Hyunwoo leaned in again, this time deepening their kiss, hypnotizing Hyungwon with his passionate touch as he embraced the younger with such heartfelt, gentle care.

* * *

The next day, Hyungwon was surrounded by Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Changkyun. They were in the cafeteria, waiting for the others to join them. In front of him, Minhyuk was literally draping himself all over Kihyun (who didn’t seem to mind or get upset as Minhyuk had fixed his blunder before it had gotten too late) as he asked, “So? How’s your progress with Hyunwoo hyung?”

Hyungwon just frowned as he tried hard to repress his blush. “I-I’m—we’re not—”

“Come on, not this bullshit again!” Minhyuk huffed as he placed one hand on his waist, clearly unamused with Hyungwon’s response. “He’s frustrated because he had to initiate everything, you know. He even asked for our help and followed _my_ instructions so that he could get closer to you. You’re such an ungrateful boyfriend—”

“Wait, what? Boyfriend?”

“Yes, boyfriend!” Minhyuk almost exclaimed at this point, his eyes widening incredulously. He tried to even out his breathing as Kihyun patted his shoulder with an amused look.

Kihyun now stared at Hyungwon unapologetically. He asked in his very careful tone, “Hyungwon-ah, are you telling me you didn’t realize that you and Hyunwoo are boyfriends, all this time?”

“Hyunwoo and I are what?!”

“Oh, God.” At that question, Minhyuk finally facepalmed himself, while Changkyun was gaping with his mouth wide open before he closed it again. Only Kihyun chuckled as if what Hyungwon had just said was funny.

“You’re hopeless,” Changkyun finally commented.

“I—I’m not lying. When did he—”

“Last Christmas, for Christ’s sake!” Minhyuk gritted out as Hyungwon kept acting clueless—or he really _was_ clueless and it wasn’t acting at all.

Hyungwon kept silent as he thought deeply about that small clue. He avoided everyone’s gaze and the others let him think. Last Christmas, Hyunwoo had come to his house and celebrated with his family. He had said that he had something to say to Hyungwon, so the younger had brought him to his backyard. Hyunwoo had abruptly said that Hyungwon was handsome, probably the most handsome person he’d ever met. So Hyungwon had complimented him back, and then that was when Hyunwoo had told him he liked him.

The topic had been obscure and Hyungwon had been so invested with the festivity in his house, that he’d thought Hyunwoo liked him because he was _handsome_ , but as a _friend_. Without any second thought, Hyungwon had confidently replied, “ _Me too, hyung. I like you so much.”_ And Hyunwoo had beamed at his answer, and held his hands (because it was cold outside, what else could it have been?), and since then they had spent so much time together...

“What, he confessed to me at that time?” he said, more to himself.

“He did, you moron—”

“Minhyuk, it’s okay, he’s just surprised.” Kihyun now circled his arms around Minhyuk, hoping it would calm and distract him from whatever it was that bugged him out of Hyungwon’s idiotic response. Kihyun then returned to Hyungwon with a smile plastered on his face. “Hyungwon-ah, maybe you should talk to Hyunwoo, just to assure him that his feelings are reciprocated... or to let him know they are not... Yeah?”

“Okay.” Hyungwon nodded, his mind still full of incomplete, hazy thoughts.

* * *

Of course he wasn’t Hyungwon if he didn’t overthink. He bit his lips and paced back and forth as he decided whether he should wait in front of Hyunwoo’s class, or just bolt straight to home and never talk about whatever they’d had together.

But before he could really decide, the door to Hyunwoo’s class opened and a swarm of students came bursting out, chattering among their friends. Hyungwon took some steps back and met Hyunwoo’s eyes who had just got out of his class as well.

The older immediately smiled and waved at Hyungwon, and he felt nervous all over again, not knowing how to make things right.

“Hyung,” he said when the older stood in front of him. Hyunwoo was so pure, beautiful, and breath-taking. Clearly he deserved someone who could take care of him as much as he already took care of Hyungwon these past two months. He took a deep breath before saying, “We need to talk. Let’s... just go somewhere more quiet, shall we?” Hyunwoo just nodded, taking his hand in his own, and they walked next to each other toward a secluded part in their campus garden.

They sat on a bench near an old, full-grown tree. Hyunwoo didn’t look suspicious at all and that started to get on Hyungwon’s nerves. He took another deep breath before he finally said, “Hyung, are we... are we boyfriends?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at that. “You don’t see it that way?”

It was a straightforward question and Hyungwon felt so guilty for not realizing sooner. “I-I mean... don’t get me wrong. I like your company and the times and memories we have had together. I... I’ve always liked you, too. In that kind of way. _Romantically_.” Hyungwon said all that in a single breath, and then paused to let Hyunwoo grasp what he’d meant. “I just... I just thought we’re not like... _dating_ or anything, you know. I admit I was so oblivious and I have realized that I’ve been pining for you all this time.” Hyungwon looked at the older rather sheepishly, and nervously, since he was in the wrong here.

“Hyungwon-ah...”

“I know. I’m sorry if I disappointed you.” Hyungwon gulped and tightened his grip on Hyunwoo’s long sleeve. “The cranberry chocolates, they weren’t from me. They were Minhyuk’s. I didn’t prepare anything properly for you and—”

“Hyungwon-ah, don’t worry.” Hyunwoo chuckled and caressed Hyungwon’s cheek, making the younger blush. “It was Minhyuk’s idea, yes, but I already knew beforehand too. I thought it would never work, even with the kiss last night.”

Hyungwon gasped. “So... everything that had happened before...”

Hyunwoo nodded. “I always thought you might not realize it, but I decided that I won’t give up. Minhyuk didn’t want to give it up himself, though. You’re too oblivious, so I guess it was exceptional.”

Hyungwon sighed, lowkey anxiety passing through his eyes. “Hyung, I’m so sorry....”

“It’s okay, Won-ah,” Hyunwoo replied, the hand that was previously on Hyungwon’s cheek now holding Hyungwon’s hand. “We can start this all over again. I like you, Hyungwon-ah. So much that my heart might burst from everything that I’m feeling! Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Hyungwon might be deluding himself right now, but he wasn’t lying when he saw how glorious Hyunwoo could be in that smile. And for being himself through and through. 

“I like you too, hyung. And I liked our kiss, too,” he added, catching Hyunwoo off guard, before Hyungwon leaned in and pecked his lips briefly. Hyungwon giggled as he saw Hyunwoo just stare at him, looking surprised but with satisfaction reflecting in his eyes. He then whispered in Hyunwoo’s ear, hands pressing on the older’s broad shoulders, 

“I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend, hyung.”


End file.
